1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device with an improved support configuration for a wavelength conversion unit.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days, and is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two substrates having electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may include a display substrate for displaying an image and may include a backlight unit (BLU) for supplying light to the display substrate. The backlight unit may include a light source and may be classified into three types: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type, based on positions of the light source.
A set of substantially low-power high-efficiency light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as a light source in a backlight unit. The LED light source may emit blue light. The blue light may be converted to white light by wavelength-converting materials such as a phosphor. Accordingly, a backlight unit has been suggested to realize white light by inserting a wavelength conversion unit between a blue LED light source and a light guide plate.
Meanwhile, a wavelength conversion unit is conventionally fixed between a light source and a light guide plate, and in order to maintain a space between the wavelength conversion unit and the light guide plate, a separate wavelength conversion unit-fixing device is included in a backlight unit. However, due to the fixing device, light emitted from the light source may not be uniformly guided to the light guide plate.
Further, some blue light emitted from the light source may fail to pass through the wavelength conversion unit, which results in defects of blue light leak that is visible as light leakage.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.